Abducted
by Friends4ever55
Summary: This is an AU story. Freddie kidnaps Sam, but when he gives her the opportunity to leave she stays…What will come of their relationship now?
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys! New Story just for you! Seddie of course! This idea was given to me by MegColes if you haven't checked out her stories you need to she's an amazing writer, (and friend) :).**

**This is an AU story. **

**Summary: Freddie kidnaps Sam, but when he gives her the opportunity to leave she stays…What will come of their relationship now?**

**I don't own ICARLY! IF I did…it wouldn't be over! *Cry's silently***

**Sam's POV  
** I knew someone was watching me…I could feel someone staring at me from a distance. I led her into the building and sent her up to my best friend Carly's apartment. I texted Carly that I had errands to run and would be back in a few hours.

I walked out of Bush well Plaza where Carly and her brother lived for so long until Spencer moved out with his wife, leaving Carly the apartment and I offered to half the rent with her…life was different then it was 2 years ago…

Melanie, my twin…was killed in a car accident two years ago…We weren't terribly close but close enough for me to feel the pain of losing her.

My thoughts consumed me…until I was pulled from them by someone…he pulled me in an alley and taped my mouth shut. He tied my wrists. The rough rope scraped against my skin, I felt it tightened and I winced in pain. "Hello Sam…" he said getting into the car and driving away before people noticed. I didn't dare look into his eyes…but when I did…I was surprised to see warm eyes…they were almost kind…but they quickly turned cold when he noticed my gaze

I wanted to ask who he was but I couldn't speak…I had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to her…not me…the good thing is she's at home safe with Carly.

"I know you are wondering who I am and why I took you…but I can't tell you sweet Samantha…" he laughed and focused on the road ahead of us

I knew in my heart that this was it for me…I was going to die…I was scared…I'm only 18…I am getting ready to start college…I have a job…my family…

We drove until we came to the start of the woods. He stopped the car and I didn't dare move. He came to my side and opened the door helping me out and ripping the tape off my mouth. "Wh-why?" I stuttered out. I wanted to scream wanted to kick and escape from him, but I knew there was no hope

"Why not?" from the darkness I still couldn't see his face clearly but I could see his smirk

He threw me over his shoulder; he began carrying me up the mountains hills. I tried to squirm free of both my attacker and the ropes "Please…just tell me why…" I begged for an answer. It was cold in these woods…at least 35 degrees

"No…" His voice was harsh, raspy even in the cold. I was transfixed by this…he sounded like a hurt child…he was alone.

I was here…over this man's shoulder I let my tears fall…I let my Sam wall break down…but here and now…on the way up this dark hill I knew only one thing…

I'm going to die.

**Carly's POV**

I paced back and forth. Worry etched in my features. Sam said she would be back hours ago and I knew Sam…she may be a little careless sometimes but not when it comes to her daughter. Leah, she was 2 years old, and Sam thought that her boyfriend loved her but he took advantage and left…but that doesn't change what Sam has. We are sisters and I help take care of Leah.

"Aunt Carwy?" I heard her voice from the doorway

"Yeah Leah?" I walked over and picked her up

"Momma?" She looked around

"I'll tuck you in tonight…mommy got held up at a store." I hoped

I tucked Leah safely in Sam's room. I had the horrible feeling that Sam wouldn't be sleeping in here tonight. I called her cell one more time in a gripping hope she would answer.

I sat on our couch and waited by the door…she has to come home…she has too…

**A/N: Who thinks I should continue this story? Let me know if you like it hate it in a review! Thanks!**

**Write ya later! :)**


	2. The Call

**Sam's POV**

The rope was cutting at my wrists begging to be cut lose. I knew blood was drawn from the tightness of them. As we got onto flatter ground he set me down; I saw his eyes clearly for the first time. They were kind, familiar, beautiful brown…I feel like I've looked into them before. I looked to the path we had been walking and saw a cabin; a good sized cabin, the kind of cabin I wanted to take my little girl to one day…

He bent down and pulled a pocket knife out…I feared for my safety, he carelessly cut the rope at my feet but kept a strong grip on my arm. "Let's go." He forced me forward

I followed him forward knowing what would happen if I didn't. I couldn't leave my daughter with no clue of what happened to her mom.

We entered the cabin, I expected to be afraid of what was in there; but it was warm, welcoming. There was a fire in the fireplace it was inviting…for such a cold hearted person.

"This is where you will stay." He kept his face turned from me

"Can I?" I began

"Go on." He sat me in a chair in front of the fire, it felt wonderful…I was freezing.

"Can I please...just call my family?" I asked scared of what he would do

"Quickly." He mumbled tossing a phone to me

I struggled to dial Carly's number with my hands still tired tightly. It rang once before she picked up; I knew if I said anything he would hurt me. "Sam?!" Carly was worried

"Hey…Hey Carly! I'm okay; can you watch Leah for a few days? Something happened and I was rushed out of town. I lost my phone." I lied

"Yes…Leah is awake can you talk to her?"

"Yes. Quickly." I said hoping he wouldn't cut me off

"Momma?" she cried

"Hi, hi Leah…I love you so much, I will be home soon. Stay with Carly sweet girl. I miss you." I blew a kiss to my daughter and he cut the line off

The tears fell as I laid the phone back in his hands and tried to dry my tears. "Thank you…" I whispered

He came into the light to throw wood on the fire and I saw his face. I won't say he isn't handsome. He was a very attractive guy, but looks can fool you. "Can I please sleep?"

He helped me up and guided me down a hallway and into a huge bedroom. I entered and he allowed me to get comfortable in bed before latching the ropes around my wrists to the headboard. "Goodnight…" he whispered shutting the door seeming pleasant for the first time

"Goodnight." I mumbled

**Freddie's POV**

You can't do that Freddie! You can't just give her the phone! How could you be so stupid!? You just wanted her to tell her family that she was fine…it's all part of the plan…

****Morning****

I awoke to the sound of gut wrenching cries coming from her room. I knocked once and they quieted. "Come in." she called

I saw her tear stained cheeks. "Good Morning Sam." I spook to her

"What are you going to do to me?" she shook

"Nothing. I want to talk." I told her, my earlier intentions changed; she was just like me, broken.

"You…you kidnapped me, to talk?" she asked as I came and cut the ropes loose

"No. I had other plans, but now I want to talk…about Leah." I said

Her face froze. "How…how do you know my daughter?"

"I just want to talk about her…" I said longing for answers

"She…she's my daughter…She's 2 years old, almost 3, her birthdays…next week." Tears sprang to her eyes

"What happened to her father?" I asked knowing the answer

"Um…he died. In a car accident, we were driving home from the hospital after she was born and he was rushed away and they wouldn't even let me see him, he just was gone." She said "I loved him; I love him so so much."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I knew the truth and that was only what she knew

"He was my best friend's boyfriend actually. We were tired and he kissed me. I was madly in love with him and no one knew that. He took me to the fire escape at our building and we laid under the stars. We held hands until he took me to his apartment where…well Leah came into play. Facing Katie, my best friend at the time and his girlfriend; was an absolute disaster…" she took a long breath "She hated us. She's never spoken to me since; especially after his death. I'm so so grateful that Leah made it…I would've died in an instant to save her."

**A/N: Hmmm…hints and clues are appearing…what do you guys think? What's Freddie's real motive here?**

**Oh! And I'm aware some of the stuff is a little unrealistic and some confusing! But if you've read any of my other stories…Everything ALWAYS comes together! ;) **

**Review! :)**


	3. Punishment

**Violence mentioned in this chapter!**

**Sam's POV**

I poured my heart out to the person who ripped me from my daughter, my family… "I shouldn't have told you any of that. Please leave." I requested

He left with no problem and shut the door behind him. I heard him shifting things around in the room next door…I believe it was the study lots of books slammed around. He was looking for something, a book perhaps maybe even an old keepsake. I wanted to know, but feared to go see.

He was a special person…one much like Haden used to be…Haden was Leah's father…I missed him so much. He was the love of my life; I would give anything to see him again. He and Leah were supposed to be my life. My family.

I heard him mumbling in the next room, not loud enough to understand, but enough to know he found what he needed. He walked past my room pausing at the door; he then carried on to his room next door.

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I don't know what was going to happen, for someone who kidnapped me he was so…generous I guess you could call it. Like the story of Beauty and the Beast. _**(Don't own) **_That was my daughters favorite movie, she has to watch it to fall asleep, she normally needed to be rocked too…she was still my baby.

There was a loud crash from his bedroom. I timidly exited my room and saw glass shattered into the hall way. I quickly turned away and rushed back towards my room, but I realized he was much too distracted and I raced down the stairs and burst through the front door racing down the mountains. I was getting closer to the car when I heard someone running behind me…they were getting closer. That's when I was pushed to the ground.

"Now why would you do that?" he harshly whispered in my ear ripping me+ from the ground and dragging me back up the hill. "I'm sorry!" I begged and pleaded "Please don't hurt me."

"Too late for that sweetheart." He harshly said throwing me into the cabin roughly.

**Freddie's POV**

I picked her up by her shirt and began to pull her up stairs, she cried and pleaded for me to stop, she was sorry, and she wouldn't do it ever again. I shoved her in her room and told her to sit on the bed. "Go!" I ordered

She sat on the bed tears streaming down her tanned cheeks…she knew… I went to her and began kissing her roughly…I knew this wasn't what I planned too, but she was so beautiful and I hated myself and her for everything that's happened. "Lay down!" I said when I moved her lips. She did as she was told tears still flowing down her cheeks.

She wiggled underneath me begging to be free. I grabbed her shoulder hard enough it would bruise. "Don't you dare try anything. You will do as I say."

**Later that Evening**

When I left her room she was asleep. Her clothes torn and tattered but asleep. She and I had a lot of fun together. I smiled wickedly. That was probably the best day I've had since I saw her 3 years ago. She may not be too thrilled but she dissevered everything she got. I heard my phone ring and I answered it, it was most likely a sales person. "Hello?"

"Give her back to her family. Leah needs her." He told me

"This is none of your business anymore. You're the one that wanted out of this deal." I told him in a hushed tone

"Her daughter needs her Freddie…doesn't take that from her. I know what you did to her just now. I am still watching I have to keep her safe, you said no one would get hurt." He went on and on

"Then she made me mad!" I yelled into the phone

"That's not the right reason to rape her!" he told me

I was furious so I hung up and threw my phone across the room. "You're not involved anymore! You left!" I screamed

I paced the room trying to figure out what I was supposed to do about him; he is lingering around this cabin to keep an eye on her; he wanted out he shouldn't be here.

**Sam's POV**

I tried to sleep, tried to fight the images from him in my head. Why did he have to do it? Why? The incident kept replaying in my mind over and over and over again. I couldn't dare let the thoughts go from my head. I've disappointed Leah and myself and Haden. Haden would hate me if he knew what was going on. He told me to always protect Leah. Always…and where was I now…kidnapped, hurt, broken. I got up feeling pain shooting through every part of my body. Bruises were starting to appear on my arms and thigh.

I opened the closet and pulled out a long sleeve shirt and some sweatpants. I walked into the bathroom and tried to scrub his touch off of me. My skin was raw from scrubbing so hard…I just wanted it gone. I put lotion on my skin trying anything to make the feeling go away; but it stayed, lingered every second.

Once showered and dressed I curled up on the bed. I had stripped the sheets and replaced them with the ones that were in the closet. I felt dirty and used. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

I curled up under a blanket and held Leah's picture close. It's been 3 days…she has to know something's wrong…

**Carly's POV**

"Up!" she requested and I picked her up. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and smiled. She didn't understand that her mom was gone…disappeared… She didn't have a father and now her mother has been taken away…Sam's in danger; I can feel it and her voice was scared.

I cuddled Leah close and she stuck her thumb in her mouth. I know she misses her mom, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do…

If I call the police, whoever has her might kill her and if I don't we may never see her again…should I go look for her? No…of course not Carly, then Leah would have no one familiar in her life!

What am I supposed to do?

**A/N: Guys, Carly's asking you! What do you think she should do!?**

**To those who reviewed…**

**SeddieFan99- How was this chapter? Hope you enjoyed! Keep reading ;)**

**DannySamLover20- Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**Guest- Hmmm…now if I told you what would be the fun in reading it? Guess to know you'll just have to keep reading! ;)**

**MegColes- Maybe he's just a crazy stalker and that's why he wants to talk about Leah. ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! If I missed any please forgive me!**


	4. Backstory

**Carly's POV**

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Leah wailed

I tried to consul her, rocking her, stroking her hair…everything Sam would do. "Momma!" she cried

"Leah…mommas gonna come for you. I promise baby." I tried to convince myself. I didn't know what else to do…I was lost, I wanted to call the police but whoever has Sam might hurt her. I couldn't stand the thought of Leah losing her mother because of me…I know I'm Leah's guardian if something were to happen to Sam…but she is my best friend.

"Momma!" she cried

The phone began to ring and I quickly grabbed it. "Sam?" I gripped onto hope it was her

"Wrong." His voice was harsh, cold and scary

"Wh-who is this?" Leah had fallen asleep and I laid her on the couch until I was off the phone

"My name is not important. Sam's safe. That's all you need to know." The line cut off before I could say anything

I picked up Leah and walked to Sam's room laying Leah in her crib. She normally just slept with Sam, but I have to keep her in the crib now…she doesn't like it…but I have to.

I quickly left the room after turning the monitor on. I didn't want to wake her…I have to call him. I dialed his number.

"Hey…Blake…I need your help. Come over please."

I waited only 20 minutes before there was a knock on the door. I quickly answered it. "Carly? What's going on? You haven't answered my calls in 2 weeks."

"Honey…I'm sorry…" he was my boyfriend…but also a cop.

"What's going on?"

"Sam's missing…she has been for 2 weeks…Leah is here…Safe, but she misses her mom…I don't know what to do. Someone has her…he called me…I don't know what to do…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brad asked

"I was scared! You're a cop, and 3 years older than me, people don't know about us!" I told him

"Samantha Joy Puckett is missing get a search party ASAP." He said into his radio.

"What are you doing!? This is why I didn't call you! He's going to hurt her if he finds out!" I felt the tears start to cascade down my cheeks

I slide to the ground in defeat. "Hey…I'm gonna find her…I promise…I love you Carly. Until I find her…I'm staying here; I'm gonna help you with Leah."

"No…someone will find out…we-we can't; you don't understand. Only Sam knows about us."

"Carly. Everything is gonna be fine. We will find her.

**Sam's POV**

After what happened yesterday I didn't dare cross him. I did only what I was told and remained in my room. He was angry at me, I didn't what to do. He was hurting from something…I don't know what it was but I am going to find out.

"What's your name?" he was in the room with me

"Why do you need to know?" he was short with me

"I want to know…please…" I look into his brown eyes

"Freddie…" he whispered

"Nice to meet you Freddie. I'm Samantha…call me Sam." I was trying to be kind…I didn't want to be afraid of him, but if I could become his friend…things might change.

"Nice to meet you Sam…" he was confused about my motives now

"Freddie? What was her name?" I was slightly hesitant

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you were in love with." I spoke confident I was right

"Brianna." He whispered "She was my wife…we got married the minute we turned 18...we were high school sweethearts." Sadness clouded his eyes

"What happened to her?" I didn't want him to snap on me

"We came up here…to this cabin to spend our lives…only 2 weeks after our wedding she found out she was pregnant…we were…so excited…My brother came to town to visit when Bri was about 5 months along…he kissed her…even though he was in a relationship. I got angry and told him to leave. Brianna got scared and went with him." He sighed

"Did she come back?" I nudged him to go on

"She did. She said she just needed to think. I believed her…she soon got sick and I began to worry…I took her to the hospital and they said it was just the flu and she'd be fine. She got better…then worse and it kept going away and coming back for the remainder of her pregnancy. Once…once my daughter was born, Bri had to stay in the hospital leaving me to take care of Zoe on my own…Brianna died in the hospital of a rapid flu that they couldn't kill out of her system." I saw a tear roll down his cheek

"What happened to Zoe?" I asked

"I brought her home. I hired a nanny to help me out because I knew nothing of taking care of her. I soon started to notice little rashes appearing on her face and body, I took her to the hospital immediately, they told me it was common but they would test it to ease my mind…I loved my little girl more than anything…she was all I had left of my wife. She was mine." He paused recalling the memory "While she was in the hospital they noticed that her heart was beginning to fail. Her breathing was slowing…she needed a lung and heart transplant. She had a month at the most…in that month I did everything I could to save her and to remember my daughter. I would've given her my heart if I could've…but she died in my arms on March 17th 2013."

"The day Leah was born…" I gasped

"Yes…my brother knew you of you…he told me…I wanted her, she was a replacement for my daughter that I lost…it was wrong to think that way I know; it's what I wanted. I wanted a family; I've lost everything Sam…my wife, my daughter, my parents…my life."

"Freddie…I'm so sorry…" I felt truly ill at what happened…and I knew he wasn't lying. I could see it in his eyes. "Brianna wouldn't want you to be like this…she would want you to move on…find someone else…fall in love again." I placed my hand on his

His eyes became softer than they were the day before…I had broken down the wall. "You're right…" he sighed "Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"I'd love to." He helped me up off the bed "I miss my Leah-Bean…" I whispered to myself

I felt him tense up for only a moment. He must have heard me… "I'm sorry…" I whispered

"No…I get what it feels like to miss a child…" he gripped my hand tighter than before.

"I'm really sorry…I'll go back to my room! Anything…please doesn't hurt me…" I begged. His eyes had turned cold in just those short seconds…

**A/N: Soooooo, there's a little of Freddie's backstory. Who enjoyed that?**

** I'm going to be traveling tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to write another chapter! But with Christmas right around the corner I may not be able to update until after the 28****th****. I'm so sorry, but my family is moving on the 27****th**** so it's gonna be crazy! But maybe I'll post on Christmas so it's like a present! **

**Merry Christmas!**

**(Sorry if that offends anyone, but it's the only thing I say!" :)**

**Hope your Christmas is a good one!**


	5. The Plan

**Sam's POV**

This time the shower didn't help…I could still feel the way he touched me…he didn't hurt me near as bad this time…I cuddled my picture of Leah closer than before…dinner was a thing of the past…I wasn't even hungry anymore…all I wanted was my baby girl…

There was a radio in the room and he said I could use whatever I wanted. I turned it on and the news report came on.

_Snowy December 3th Samantha Puckett went missing. Leaving her daughter Leah Puckett with a close friend Carly Shay. Shay reported a man calling her saying Sam was okay. If you see or hear from Sam Puckett please call us at immediately! _

They rattled off the number and I jotted it on a piece of paper slipping it under the bed. I turned the radio off fearing he would hear. I would call the next chance I could…I wanted to be home…with my princess…

"What was that?" he stormed in my room

"I tried to get the radio to work…it didn't. Um…I'm just gonna head to bed." I crawled under the sheets that I had replaced once again.

"Goodnight." He slammed the door shaking the pictures on the wall

I had yet to notice them…I got up and looked at the one next to the door…it was Freddie and Brianna (I assumed) at their wedding…she was beautiful.

Their honeymoon…the birth of Zoe…vacations…everything. They were a beautiful couple. Family. I only wish my life would've been that lucky. I lost my love, I have my daughter. Well, had her…I may never see her again.

I can't wait to have my daughter in my arms once again…I need her…she's my everything. I crawled back in bed and closed my eyes.

**Freddie's POV**

I held her picture in my hands…she was only awake for a little while after Zoe was born, but I was able to get a picture of them both happy and healthy. "I'm so sorry Brianna…"

"IT's time to move on Freddie…" I could hear her say it… "I love you forever Bri…" I laid the frame in the chest in our bedroom and began taking all the photos I had down…when I was finished I got the one with her and Zoe and I out from the chest and put it by my bed. Whoever I move on with will have to understand…I need her here. She was my everything since freshman year.

I could do this…I can move on.

**The Next Morning**

I awoke to the sound of humming and the smell of pancakes. I walked downstairs and saw Sam cooking in the kitchen. "Good Morning?" I was very confused

"Good Morning, Freddie. Pancake?" She turned and smiled at me

"Sure…"

"Blueberry or plain?" she smiled again

"Blueberry…" I sat down at the table and watched her as she pulled her hair back to keep it from getting in the batter

**Flashback**

___"Good morning Husband!" Brianna smiled at me_

_ "Good Morning amazing wife." I kissed her _

_ "Want me to make some pancakes? Blueberry or plain?" _

_ "Blueberry." I kissed her again taking a seat at the table. She pulled her long brown hair into a bun to keep it out of the batter_

**End of Flashback**

I watched her finish the pancakes and set them in front of me…she asked if I wanted milk and I accepted. I didn't understand how I could be so cruel to someone yet they treat me as if I'm a guest in my own household.

"Why are you serving me?" I spoke up

"Because I don't want to be your prisoner. I'm done being a scared little girl. If I'm forced to live here I may as well act as if I live here." She stood up for herself

Now I understood…she didn't want to trick me out of something…she truly just wants to make it out alive.

"Can we at least try to be civilized towards each other? Be friends even?" she asked

"Sure."

**Sam's POV**

Step one complete. Earning his trust was underway! Soon enough I'll be out of here and back with my daughter where I belong! I miss my angel. So. So. So much.

Carly is taking amazing care of her I'm sure…but I want my baby back in my arms. He seemed happier today than he ever has. I noticed pictures slowly beginning to disappear around the house. He was moving on.

I began to clean my room and then moved to the kitchen, study and living room. I wanted everything clean to please him.

**Carly's POV**

No leads…none…Leah was becoming more and more attached to me…she won't leave my side except when I put her down for a nap and at night. She's 2 and she needs a mother…her mother…I can't be her mother I'm 18, granted so is Sam, but she's been Sam's daughter for 2 years…Sam was able to adapt.

"We will find her." He snaked his arms around my waits biting at my ear

I couldn't tell him…not right now…too much stress. I needed him, Sam's not here and I need him. I can't tell him what's going on more than just Sam missing.

**A/N: Okay so a day after Christmas present? How much trouble am I in? Haha. Well ya know big family gatherings? Hope y'all had a fabulous Christmas! **

**Write ya later! ;)**


End file.
